User talk:ChMaRi
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! D-day 19:34, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Thanks! I just would like you to know, you're doing a wonderful service! GameSage Zethre 04:20, 9 December 2008 (UTC), Sapphire Server Sizzling sandals.PNG You do not need to reupload it since it's a duplicate of this Image:Sizzling_Sandals.PNG (which you've uploaded yesterday). --D-day 21:07, 6 February 2009 (UTC) I removed the PNG version and converted your version to GIF format. Armor pages will only accept images in GIF format so that's why your original uploads did not show up. ♦[[User:SSF|''SSF]] 07:16, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Re: Sizzling sandals.PNG ok thanks^^' and SSF could you give me your e-mail (mine is: 123_test@web.de) so i can send you the pics and say you where to put them in, because i am not pretty good in uploading and putting in pictures =P ChMaRi 20:23, 7 February 2009 (GMT +1) :Sent you a message and a link to the program I use. ♦[[User:SSF|SSF]] 20:02, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Diamond Have made the page for the 2-Carat Red Diamond with all the info I've got. I'm not certain if they're used to upgrade 60 weapons, but I suppose if the ability to upgrade beyond 60 is gone, it's kind of a moot point. →[[User:SSF|SSF]] 10:42, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Rollback rights I've granted you rollback rights, which will make it easy to undo bad-faith edits from vandals. If there's any questions, feel free to ask me or SSF. --'D.' (talk '·''' ) 16:36, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Master Weapons Please verify their weapon level. They should be level 2 with no exp (and therefore no possibility of upgrading) AKFrost 20:38, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Re: Master Weapons 2 points: 1. It isn't possible to change it, that there isn't a 2nd and 3rd level of it or 2. i am too stupid to do this xd but i think it is no. 1 ChMaRi 13:58 GMT +1, 28th May 2009 :I changed the prices to 1100 for the 9 I saw in Vlad's stall (if that's still up). I didn't alter the other four since they weren't there. Which ones did you see at 1000? :And the template will be altered eventually to hide the other levels, but they are all do start at level 2. →[[User:SSF|''SSF]] (talk) 13:17, 28 May 2009 (UTC) ::For sure i saw the wand as 1000 from a player which traded me the wand to see the pic and the stats and from others i am not sure anymore since it was in the morning :S - ChMaRi 15:57 GMT +1, 28th May 2009 Even more on Master Weapons Hi okla, I see you undid my edit on Master_Sharpshooter's_Bow and wondered why. I would have thought we'd want the gold-stat bonuses included, as has been done on other weapons where its known, such as Holy_Platinum_Crossbow ZathuraGT 14:59, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :I deleted it, because i think it looks better if every weapon class have the gold status bonus written in it or none and since there aren't any gold statuses on other Master weapons i deleted it. Also i would love to delete the gold status bonuses on Platinum and Golden weapons since those aren't bonuses you have from the beginning and so it can confuse people, but i let them in there. And every weapon class got their specific bonuses with gold status so one time on Platinum and/or Golden weapons is enough ;) - ChMaRi 17:25 GMT +1, 6th June 2009 Vengence Boss? what mob is it or were u talking about yourself? --Chrisbrynne 22:53, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Re: Weapon stubs Yup, when I saw you were stubbing them, I thought it'd be better to have them sorted. Alternate weapons basically have the same stats as level 50 weapons. I don't believe there's plans to release them (from what I remember on the Aeria forums, like the upgrading problems and Softstar asking to stop promoting them). --'D.' (talk '·''' ) 14:36, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Signature Just to make sure you read it. Use the wiki code for signature because of the timestamp. Thanks! --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 23:07, 12 June 2009 (UTC) About the onyxes i know ur okla duuh ;D and i know rest too, was just too damn lazy to put it in XD i'll prolly fix it later if i get time :3 -- User:Gairo Commenting on edits Just dropping a message to say that you shouldn't tell people what they should do or not do on the wiki: contributors should not feel obliged to edit anything. Of course, there are exceptions like vandalism and wiki etiquette. Also, I (and SSF) don't have the final words on any edits. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 16:12, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :I know that i am not the boss, but see: i added all left bonuses, deleted all +1 m atk bonus on phy weapons and then someone adds the bonus on 1 weapon and for me it's like: "bleeh, why did i do it so, if others change it again :/" :It just doesn't look nice in my eyes, if there is somewhere 1 bonus, which isnt on other weapons... --ChMaRi 16:24, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ::I didn't mean it to sound like, "You're not the boss, so you shouldn't tell people off". :X It's just that telling contributors that they should either do this for all pages or not to bother at all (on edits which can be contested) tend to make contributors less willing to edit on the wiki. If I told everyone they had to write a quest walkthrough exactly like how most of the quest articles are done, or else it'll get deleted, I don't think we'd get a lot of articles if we have this attitude. (That's one extreme case, I know.) ::As for what looks nice and not, that's your opinion. Will I remove an edit because it doesn't look good even if it may be informative? To be honest, I didn't know that there were no green or blue bonuses for stats which weren't there already for weapons. I do think it was a good edit, but that may be just me. Of course, you can decide to read it on the stat bonus article (if it is there), but since it's really just a little number that doesn't break templates or make the page very long, I think the edit was ok. Another contributor may be willing to help change things, or anyone can nudge me for my bot to make mass edits (as long as they aren't too complicated). --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 16:59, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :::well then, is your bot able to add the +1 m atk bonus on every physical weapon? I always thought if i should add the bonus or not and finally said no, but i am still thinking about it since it may confuse people... oh and another thing i saw: why cant you see the changed bonus in the weapon type page but in the weapon page (where the bonus was edited)? i always deleted the weapon in the weapon type page, added it again and saved the weapon type page then to see the bonus. (sry for my englisch but it isnt my native language) --ChMaRi 17:26, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ::::There are other things that can confuse people too, I guess. Like the other effects you get from golding weapons (I can't remember if they naturally come with all plats and golden weapons). I can see your point about this being confusing, although if someone does add the gold stats for m.atk for a physical weapon, the orange m.atk should be added with it. I think the words "Magic attack" could be grey. Anyway, I can use my bot to add them, but I'll wait for now. I'll open a forum thread about this. ::::For the pages, that's normal: the page is transcluded, but it takes a little while for the wiki to update the page it is transcluded in. So you'd need to null edit (saving an edit without doing anything) to see the changes on the category. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 17:53, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :::::quote: Like the other effects you get from golding weapons (I can't remember if they naturally come with all plats and golden weapons). /quote :::::I have a Platinum Dagger myself and there isnt the bonus you get from golden bonuses, so they dont come naturally with plat/golden weapons and because of that i said yet, i would love to delete the extra bonus of them and write it down on the weapon type page or so, since every weapon type has its specific bonus when golden and also it doesnt matter what lvl it is, since its always the same extra then. —Preceding unsigned comment added by ChMaRi (talk • ) ::::::I just checked, and these platinum gloves contradict this... for Aeria, I guess? Or it's just there without actually having any sort of effects. I have no idea. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 18:15, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :::::: o.O hmm let me ask a guildy, she has platinum gloves without bonus and maybe it comes with lvl 50? --ChMaRi 18:20, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::The platinum syringe on Aeria no longer gave the healing effects when you upgraded it to 50. AKFrost had done a test in the past with a level 40 plat (normal stats with effects): it did heal a little more. I don't know if this was fixed or the added effects were actually a glitch. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 18:49, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::It's not a glitch, per se, unless SS made a mistake editing their weapon database. Either way, I can confirm that there are bonuses for some plat/gold weapons before it is golded, which you should probably list it. Either way, if you want to reference my page on weapon stats, feel free to do so.I did not list the golded bonuses, so any bonus there comes with the weapon innately.AKFrost 19:05, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::Regarding the m.atk, I'll make it that it appears in italic instead. It'll just use a different parameter. For the effects on platinum and golden weapons, if there aren't two versions of them for GT (one with, one without), the best solution is to write it as a note and on the category that Aeria and GT do not have the same weapons. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 17:58, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::well about the bonus on lvl 50 plat gloves i asked my guildy and she said that she has the bonus without having goldened the gloves yet, so i think (doesnt have to be right), that you automaticly get the bonus with upgrading a plat weapon to 50 but i am still not sure since i just know it from gloves now --ChMaRi 18:49, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::It should have the two bonuses for the level 40, 45 and 50 forms. At least, that was the case last time I checked on Aeria's test server. GT may be different. AKFrost 18:52, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Job consumables For the time being, I'm tossing them into job consumables just to split them off from the typical store bought or cash shop consumables, and for a loose definition, since they are created by a job they could technically go into that category. But they will most likely have their own category that is linked to both the regular consumables and the job version. →[[User:SSF|SSF''']] (talk) 02:44, 23 June 2009 (UTC)